The present invention relates to devices for measuring densities of fluids and, more particularly, to devices for measuring such fluid densities based on buoyancy effects in the corresponding fluid.
The mass density of various kinds of fluids is an important parameter in many situations. This is because this parameter of a fluid is important in characterizing the behavior of that fluid in both static and dynamic, or flow, situations. As an example of the former, the density of a fluid stored in a storage tank is often a necessary factor to know for accurate remote sensing of the mass of that fluid. In addition, other fluid parameters may also be of interest, insofar as being simultaneously measured, such as temperature or fluid level in the tank.
A number of different kinds of densimeters have been developed for use in measuring the density of fluids. Some densimeters are of a sufficient accuracy for many needs, but are expensive. Other densimeters are more economical but fail to provide sufficient accuracy for many uses. Thus, there is a desire for an economical densimeter which can provide a high degree of accuracy in measuring the density of selected fluids and, possibly, other fluid parameters.